


狐唳

by Sauvignonblanc18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 甜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauvignonblanc18/pseuds/Sauvignonblanc18
Summary: （又名：我对你一见钟情而你却只想对我干柴烈火）雷点：假的大纲体，ooc，为开婴儿车而开婴儿车，三无产品，黄色不需要逻辑。心机腹黑学长信x沙雕单纯学弟白
Relationships: 王者荣耀信白 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	狐唳

**Author's Note:**

> 旋转跳跃我闭着眼～一大波完整版车车来袭啦，上车请刷成年卡~

01

“你好～能加个微信吗？”

韩信的车早上抛了锚，无奈之下只好在冷风中干巴巴地等公交，冷不丁的一道清俏的男声打破了他的神游。

他低眸透过镜框眼镜望去，是个可爱的小男生，白净的脸，紫粉色的眼睛又大又亮，双颊绯红，不知是冻的还是在害臊，嘴巴是难见的微笑唇，这么小，粗的东西应该塞不下吧。

韩信薄唇轻勾，双眼中的戏谑一闪而过。

“请问，可以加吗？”

男生小心翼翼地询问，韩信盯着他的脸思索片刻，随后从大衣口袋里掏出手机。

02

李白日记

2019.12.25

今天是圣诞节，早上去学校的路上偶遇一位超级超级超级超级（我连用了好几个超级，所以到底有多帅就不用我多解释了）无敌帅的男生，目测一米八五以上，不仅长得帅衣品还特别好。

他头戴蓝黑色针织帽，黑色的单边眼镜让我这个眼镜控欲罢不能，米白色毛衣外搭焦糖色大衣，浅灰围巾点缀的恰到好处，黑色的收脚西装裤卷着便配上一双简单的黑色短靴，天呐～这人全身上下都写着：快来勾引我。

于是我去了。

并且成功了。

所以现在我坐在宿舍的位置上惴惴不安，我甚至不敢主动联系，我是个怂蛋，这我承认，我把男人的朋友圈翻了个底朝天，终于嗅到了一丝搭讪的理由。

我开始打字了

我打了

我发出去了

我问他需不需要猫粮

这个借口乍一看天衣无缝

发出消息的第五分钟

日，我怎么像个推销员

这不是我的初衷啊混蛋！

他回我了

四个字：应该不用

可以，言简意赅

完美避开了我所有的计划

第一天，卒

2019.01.01

这里官方纠正一下，我这是周记（大概），不是日记，我不是懒，懂？

我和帅哥聊起来了，想不到吧。

他是已经毕业的学长，金融系的，和我一个学校，这该死的缘分，你们别看我这么沙雕，其实我是数学系的，又想不到吧。

我约了他一起过元旦，但是他拒绝了，我理解，因为我觉得他在欲擒故纵，没有人会抵挡得了欲擒故纵的诱惑，包括我，所以我很贴心的告诉他，下次有空再一起玩，他回复了一个好再加一个句号。

好是女字旁加一个子的好，句号就是那个单纯的句号。

果然是我看上的男人，丝毫不为美色所动。

男闺蜜诸葛亮劝我不能太主动，我邪魅一笑，我觉得自己不能孤傲一辈子，我相信，只要我主动，我们就有故事。

03

2019.02.14

我知道距离上一次写日记，咳，写周记已经过了两个星期，不是我不写，而是我不知道写什么，显然，我主动了，但是我和帅哥之间没有故事。

我在等待一个机会。

等待

一个

chance

周记的最后我非常忧郁地看向窗外，我甚至没有去喝奶茶，两者没有卵关系，这我知道，因为我是个数学系的学生，我不需要逻辑。

今天是2019年2月十四号

我默背着今天的日期

二月十四

excuse me？

这好像是个非常重要的节日

这好像是情人节......

情人节！我猪叫出声，我他娘的这是失去了一个绝妙的chance啊！

我！草！（握拳）

2019.03.14

官方定一下，我这是月记。

诶嘿嘿，我有进展了，和学长吃了两顿饭，放心，我非常的矜持，桌上学长主动跟我搭腔了两次，一次问候了我全家，一次问候了我的专业。

我非常震惊，一个学金融的数学那么好的吗？显然我在说屁话，我告诉他我学习压力蛮大的，每天学到凌晨却只是中游水准，可怜兮兮，卖惨中又卖了萌，非常到位，仿佛每学期代表数学系去参加竞赛的人不是我。

但是学长不知道啊，于是他上钩了。

他主动提出帮我补习，我非常快乐。

我含蓄的答应了，其实脑内已经蹦起了野迪，并且连续翻了几百个后空翻，空手的那种，你们不理解的话我可以画出来。

2019.03.21

明天我将去补习，此刻我激动的难以入睡，我在梦里已经锁定了明天的穿搭，清纯不贱货，我感觉学长会非常吃这套。

2019.03.23

我被操了。

死去活来。

04

小男生比初见更加清瘦了

一会吃的消吗？

05

韩信上身着一件酒红色立领毛衣，加上他又是银发，于是便衬得皮肤愈加白暂，深灰色宽松居家运动裤包裹着笔直修挺的长腿，脚上蹬着一双简单的蓝白色拖鞋，没穿袜子，露在空气中的肌肤隐约透着一股禁欲的肉味。

李白默默的咽了一下口水。

居家型学长，有、性感。

“进来吧，外面冷。”

男生乖巧点头，韩信侧过身子让其进屋。

李白换拖鞋时，原本装在外套口袋的手机不慎掉落，他回头捡的时候发现了韩信对着他的背影笑，那个笑，怎么说呢？坏中透露着说不出来的欲，等他再次确认过去，学长已经恢复了往日的清冷。

错觉吧。

“水果茶，可以吗？”

“可以的～”

“书房是那间，书桌上有我给你整理的资料，你过去等我，一会我备好茶点就开始学习。”

“好的～辛苦学长了。”

06

厨房

琉璃台上还剩下一点水果，淡红色的汁液残留在砧板上，韩信不紧不慢的在一旁配置着水果茶，随后从冰箱冷藏室拿出一管试剂，滴在了精致的复古红茶杯里。

男人的眼瞳是有些晶莹的橙红色，五官立体俊美略带着侵略的魅惑，斜长的凤眼看似多情实则流露着生人勿近的疏离，而当下却饱含着期待与笑意。

李白

喜欢我是吗？

07

金栗与靛蓝色交织的厚实窗帘隔绝着来自外界的日光，房内唯一光源就是书桌上的那一盏台灯。

在不远处的橱窗前有个被牵制的男生，他眼中的隐忍在微弱的光芒下看的十分不真切。

此时他正紧着锁眉头，咬着下唇，双目迷离带着水光抵靠在玻璃橱门前，在他身后，是个戴着黑框眼镜的斯文男子，他将他的双手高高举起钳制跟前，大掌圈住男孩的手腕，让他无法动弹，自己则俯身在身前人的颈窝轻嗅着属于他的味道。

小男生是奶糖味的，很甜。

高大的男人屈膝，俊美无双的脸埋在他细嫩的脖颈处，用舌头描绘着他耳朵的轮廓，滚烫的呼吸刺激着雪肤让他忍不住想要呻吟。

“水果茶，好不好喝？”

男人的声音低沉喑哑，带着一股浓浓的情欲，说不出来的性感，李白抿紧双唇，颤抖着身子，沉默不语。

他身上的外套早在刚刚的燥热中被褪去，身上被扒的只剩下一件修身的针织衫，恰好韩信的运动裤不算厚，两人的下半身又贴的那样近，李白甚至有一种韩信要隔着布料进入他的错觉。

“别......”

敏感的私处被韩信使坏的蹭弄着，李白脚下一阵发软，险些站不住。男生被男人大力侧翻过来，由于惯性，他的后脑勺将会直撞橱窗，还好韩信的手护在上面，才让他免受一小阵痛。

“别什么？”

韩信低头啃咬着男生露在空气中的锁骨，一路湿吻，舌尖和牙齿摩挲着他肩膀上、胸口前的布料。

“学长，能不能，先别，这样。”

韩信听后动作稍稍一愣，接着轻笑出声，他的唇有意无意的擦过李白的柔软的耳朵，随后在他的额头上落下一记轻吻。

“帮我把眼镜摘掉。”

韩信松开了对李白的束缚，双手撑在他的耳边，弓下腰身与男生平视，李白一时间没有反应过来，直到男人再次开口，他才犹犹豫豫地摘下了他的眼镜。

昏暗中，李白看不清韩信的神色，只知道下一秒男人的双手就环在他的腋下，将他抱起抵在了身后的橱窗上，不小的撞击，让里面陈列的奖杯、证书左右摇晃，直至倒下。

由于身高差距，李白下意识攀附韩信的肩膀，他的双腿也被迫环绕在男人精瘦的腰间，这个动作简直撩人又羞耻，两人的私处贴的更近，李白也更加清晰的感受到了韩信的粗大。

李白被这陌生的情潮搞得一阵发麻，此时韩信突然半仰起了头，紧紧抓着他的手勾住了自己的脖子，而李白也因为身体本能倒向韩信一侧，接着男人极速地接住他粉嫩的双唇，灵活的撬开他的嘴，带着水果茶的甜味深深地探入，与他的舌头交汇在一起，难舍难分。

李白耳边全是韩信的喘息声，他一再挣扎无用，只能老老实实地被韩信死死抱着亲吻，动弹不得，唇齿相依，辗转反侧。

“唔......学......”

男生有些呼吸不过来，他寻到机会歪过头呼吸新鲜空气，谁知男人根本不放过他，掰过他的头再次迫不及待的欺身而来。

08

李白被亲的大脑缺氧，等他意识恢复的时候，身上的衣物早就被撕的破烂不堪，该遮的地方没有一处是被遮住的。

韩信拉扯着他来到两人刚刚学习过的书桌旁，随后一把将李白塞到座椅上。

“这道题，会不会做？”

“嗯？”

李白眼神迷离，嘴角还残留着方才激吻的津液，一双月光白色的美腿交叠着，让人口干舌燥。

韩信伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐着唇角，他抬手脱去了酒红色的毛衣，露出了精瘦有力的上半身，李白见状，眼神闪躲，身体做出一副随时想要逃离的状态。

韩信嘴角的笑意愈加深了，他双手往下，一边解开运动裤上的绳子，一边严肃正经询问。

“桌上的那条高数题会做吗？”

这样的韩信陌生极了，李白紧抓着座椅的扶手，身体使劲往后缩去。

韩信将裤子褪去后，全身上下只留下一条灰色的内裤，前段鼓起好大一团，那种尺寸看着就很恐怖。

男人十分享受男生畏惧的模样，他伸手捉住他白嫩的脚踝猛的拉向自己，男生蓝白色的底裤彻底暴露在他眼前，底裤前部还映着一圈不明液体。

韩信伸出手指挑弄着内裤边缘，之间似有若无的刮到李白的肉身，惹得男生一阵激灵。

“五分钟以内你把这道题做出来，我就放你回去。”

“要，要是我做不出来呢？”

男生唯唯诺诺的询问。

“做不出来就给我深喉。”

！！！

“可五分钟......根本不够啊。”

李白咬牙，有些愤愤不平的意味。

“你在浪费时间。”

“我......”

“看来你想给我口交了。”

“你，你真的很想吗？”

韩信用眼神像李白示意了一下自己的肿胀。

“你觉得呢？”

“那我可以帮你，帮你弄出来，你让我回学校好不好？”

李白的声音带着哭腔，眼底也在不经意间红了一圈。

韩信抚上李白的发顶，温柔的揉了两下。

“乖，你先做题目。”

其他的，一会再说。

09

青青池畔，杨柳依依，世界充满着环保和谐的绿色，贫尼法号戒色，内心深处是一片净土，肥沃的土壤上种满了名为纯洁的果实，阿弥陀佛，善哉善哉。

以上纯属胡扯，那种想法太危险了，咸鸭蛋女孩的世界是你想不到的肤浅与快乐，所以在此一纸血书，求求大家合力把我封印在黄色的废料水泥中，再找点防盗材料把出口焊死，我出五毛钱经费，够意思吧～

（友情提醒：以下车祸现场，氧气罩请自取，不保证会二次翻车，人物设定依旧ooc，文笔丝毫不流畅，慎入！慎入啊！！！）

下面要正式开车了，我必须要给自己单独写一段！（嚣张）

10

李白犹豫地坐直身子，带着轮滑座椅挪到书桌前，小心翼翼地看了韩信一眼，随后执起笔开始认真地审题。

男生大概是不知道他此时的模样是多么的撩人，韩信呼吸变得有些紊乱，他赤着脚走到另一边的桌位，拉开抽屉，取出一罐Rush药剂，李白听到了动静却没有回头，专心致志地做着题，可下一秒他就被韩信猛的按在书桌上，脸触碰到冰凉的红木，冷不丁地打了个颤，韩信从后面圈住他，抬起一只手蒙住了他的双眼。

“怎，怎么了，学......唔！”

“我后悔了。”

李白瞳孔骤然放大，他话音未完全落下，就闻到了一股浓浓的汽油味，紧接着他的心跳开始加速，全身上下的神经变得异常敏感，他仿佛都听到了体内血液的流动声，他的身体开始燥热变轻，大脑一片空白，身后的私处剧烈颤抖着，在渴望被进入。

韩信鼻息间炽热的气息拂在了李白的后耳，嘶哑的声音贯入耳内。

“抱歉，你是第一次，以后就不用它了。”

李白神色恍惚，喉咙间费力地挤出两个字眼。

“什......么？”

韩信笑了，声音像是闷在嗓子里，李白一无所知的纯洁模样真的太可爱了，让人忍不住要操弄他、破坏他。

眼下这个像天使一样的孩子，如果有着一丝不挂，全身布满青紫色咬痕，后穴被灌满精液的模样，应该会很美吧。

！！！

“什么东西......”

韩信拉起李白，让他直起腰身，后穴有一根涨的发紫的巨物正牢牢堵在门口，随后缓慢进入，Rush加成，让原本紧致的菊穴略微松弛，但容纳肉骨的粗大依旧十分吃力。

韩信揉搓着李白的滑嫩的臀瓣帮助他缓冲，身下的阴茎顺着男生分泌出来的肠液一点一点开拓。

“疼！好疼！别进去了！”

Rush药效只有短短两分钟，时间一到，那种陌生的胀痛感席卷而来，李白紧紧攥着勾在自己腰身上的手臂，原本粉嫩的指尖由于过度用力而隐隐发白。

“乖，再等一等。”

韩信粗喘着气，埋在李白的脖颈处狠狠吸嗅着，时不时伸出舌头舔弄吸嘬着他脖子的动脉，那块地方好像是男生的敏感点，每次亲吻他都会下意识的躲藏。

“唔......”

李白紧紧咬住下唇，蹙着双眉，神情难耐。韩信捂住他双眼的手慢慢向下滑去，修长的手指不经意间带着些许缠绵触碰在男生被咬的充血的嘴唇上，它慢慢撬开那对饱满红润的唇瓣，进入到湿润的口腔中，被修剪得平整的指甲贴着男生的内壁，轻轻搅动。

与此同时，韩信的下半身猛地向前一送，恐怖的肉身一下子全部埋入李白的肠道里，致命的吸附力让男人发出一声满足的慰叹。

李白高高扬首，滚烫的泪珠从眼角滑落，在他白暂精致的锁骨上氤氲开来，此刻，他的声音卡在喉间，叫不出声，后穴被完全占有的感觉让他止不住想要逃离。

李白是第一次，绞的实在太紧，韩信整根埋在他体内，克制着自己不能胡乱抽动，他感受到男生的僵硬以及站不稳住的脚跟。

韩信将手指从李白的口中拿出，顺着他的身体来到了大腿外侧，男人扣住男生的一条腿慢慢抬起，搁置在了书桌上，被男生膝盖刚好压住的是一套又一套的高数练习卷，它们被无情忽视，拥抱在一起互相取暖慰藉。

“我会把你完完全全变成我的，明白吗？”

“唔。”

韩信抚弄着李白的性器，男生下体天生无毛，私密处一览无余，挺立颤抖的样子十分可爱，大约是被韩信的情话和指交刺激到了，此时的李白渐显淫态，眼中除了痛楚还有藏不住的欢愉，他微张着口，细小的呻吟被贴的极近的韩信捕捉到了。

嗯，可以开始了。

11

“别，别动了，求你，别动了，啊......哈......会坏，真的会坏的啊学长，啊！！！”

刚射过一次的李白明显招架不住韩信的猛烈攻势，身后的男人像一只无法餍足的野兽，没有穷尽的索取让正处在高潮中的男生痛乐并存。

李白异常敏感的后穴死命收缩着，他甚至能够清楚地感受到韩信不断抽插的粗壮阴茎上的勃起与跳跃。

“再射一次，嗯？”

不同于刚刚沉稳嘶哑，现在男人的声音里面被情欲充斥着，说不出来的迷惑，好听的让李白潮红的双颊红得更加彻底，整个人像一颗熟透了的水蜜桃，引诱着韩信去采撷。

意乱情迷中，李白被韩信抱到沙发上，两人用最原始的姿势交合着，韩信硕大的冠状龟头摸索到了李白内部突起的一块软肉，每触碰一次，李白就会颤抖不已，敏感极了。其实不只是李白被刺激，韩信也被那块湿濡之地牢牢禁锢着，软肉一下又一下的撞击马眼，酥爽到快要爆炸。

想到这里，韩信眼下一暗，双手扣着李白滑嫩的腰身对准那块不软不硬的突起快速抽插着，身下的男生被这突如其来的剧烈吓得失声尖叫。

“啊啊啊，别那么快，唔，那，快啊，啊......”

韩信咬着牙，盯着男生媚态尽显的小脸，他俯下身含住了那双娇艳欲滴的双唇，果然，甜的要命。李白有一瞬间的发懵，然而下一秒就被快感完全支配，韩信一边吻他，一边大力抽插，越来越重，越来越快。

“别啊......被顶开了，不行，要射了，我要射了......韩......韩信啊......”

李白双手无措地抓着韩信后脑的银发，皱着一张脸磕磕绊绊地说着话。

韩信抬起手捉住了李白的，将其拉下来两人十指紧扣，接着又是几记只能重吻，声色带着点艰难说道： “等会宝贝，和我一起，好吗？”

沉沦欲望的李白真是一刻也等不了了，体内强烈的刺激感在这一秒被放大无数倍，瞳孔逐渐失焦，想要说的话也卡在了半张不张的小嘴里，一股熟悉且陌生的高潮迭起，脑海里已经被韩信粗大的肉根完全掌控了，只想要他，也只想要它。

“我......想......啊！！！”

高潮来的情理之中，一股淡薄的白浊从李白的玲口划出了一道弧线，射在了韩信的锁骨上、嘴角旁和眉眼间。

同时韩信也无法忍耐，狠狠撞击两下将滚烫的精液射在了李白痉挛的身体里，两人的硬挺渐渐疲软下来，韩信茎身上跳动的脉搏与李白骤缩的内壁紧紧缠绵在一起，好似两人天生就是最契合的。

韩信缓缓直起身子与正半眯着眼喘息侧首望他的李白对视，这时，男人在男生情欲的注视中将那股射在嘴角的精液舔进口中，随后慢慢勾起嘴角。

“甜的。”

李白抬起小臂盖在汗涔涔的额头上。

真的是，

要命了。

12

后来李白被这突如其来的开发累的瘫在沙发上，谁知兽欲不减的狗学长根本不给他时间休息，韩信将李白轻松抱在怀里踱步到内置浴室做了清理。

韩信轻缓中带着急迫地掩上了那扇透明的玻璃门，没过多久，水汽就氤氲着整个空间，李白被熏的面色绯红，更让他羞怯的是韩信竟然站在淋浴下又把他要了一遍。

过程非常温柔轻缓，李白逐渐接纳，想要哼哼呻吟，可就在这时，高大的男人抬起胳膊，用他那只漂亮到完美的手覆住了他的双唇，像是故意不准他出声的那样捂住，而他身下滚烫的阴茎却不同于他面上的清冷，一下又一下有节奏地撞击着。

“宝贝。”

男人的声音充满蛊惑，李白不安地用指尖扣住玻璃门边，原本上面的水雾被他胡乱抹上来几道水痕，水雾集成的水珠也就沿着湿滑的玻璃渐渐地直线下落。

“先别叫出声，我怕我会失控。”

妈的，艹！

13

李白怀着惴惴不安地心情推开了医生办公室，这是他第一次去看性科，虽然是一个人，但依旧有些羞涩。

“医生你好，我，我......”

坐在办公室前的是一个穿着白大褂，长相十分俊美的男医生，他橙红色的眼中带着笑意，卷翘的黑色睫毛在眼底投下一抹剪影，两片薄薄的唇瓣向上轻微扬起，那本来就如同雕刻的脸庞此刻宛如神邸，日光灯投下的光照在他的嘴角，暖暖的，耀眼夺目。

“身体怎么了？”

李白低着头，捏着病例报告十分局促。

“别紧张，先坐过来吧。”

医生温润的嗓音拂走了李白心中不少的阴霾，他乖乖地坐在了医生旁边，咽下一记津液，小声地交代自己的情况。

“我，我射完之后有，有点疼。”

“射完就疼还是一直疼？”

“射、射完疼。”

“上一次做爱是什么时候？”

“啊？”

男生疑惑抬头，意识到医生的意思后，白净的小脸一个爆红。

“我、我没有女朋友......”

声音细小如蚊，整个人被羞涩包裹着，韩信失声一笑，抬起手轻轻地抚摸了两下男生柔软的短发。

“抱歉。”

“没、关系的。”

“那上一次射精是什么时候？”

“大概，三个月前。”

“三个月前？小可爱，那你怎么现在才来看？”

“那段时间期末考试，很重要，没时间，现在寒假了，我就，就想起来了。”

“嗯……那就有点麻烦了，因为我不能确定你现在还疼不疼。”

“那怎么办啊医生。”

韩信站起身来，走到门口，拇指与食指摁住门锁缓慢扭转，金丝边眼镜片反射出一丝精光，背对着李白温柔的地说。

“没关系，一会儿射出来就行了。”

14

“医生，你为、为什么要扣住我，还要蒙住眼睛啊？”

躺在定制的病患床椅上的是个纤细的紫发美少年，此刻他的四肢一颈皆被金属圈扣着，一双漂亮有神的眼眸被一根黑色布条覆盖着，视觉突然被阻断的少年徒生一股恐惧感。

“看病需要的，放松。”

“那，医生......”

“我姓韩。”

“好......韩医生，你为什么要脱掉我的上衣？”

“怎么了？冷吗？”

“有一点......”

“忍一忍好吗？”

“好的......等等，韩，韩医生，你怎么碰，我的嗯，胸？”

李白不好意思说出乳头这两个字，只能用胸这个大众字眼来代替。

“刺激乳首也是检查射精的一项关键。”

“这样啊……那您，能不能，啊！”

刚刚韩医生是在吸他的乳肉吗？

因为看不见，所以少年不敢笃定。

应该不会，韩医生看起来很正人君子，况且自己还是个男的......可是胸前的那两粒怎么是湿的？

“接下来我会触碰你的阴茎，拨开包皮，刺激你的龟头。”

“好、好的。”

医生的手捉住了自己肉身，李白能够感受到自己在他的抚摸下变得坚硬。

医生是没带手套吗？

“啊......”

李白小声嘤咛，他很想自己去代替那双手加快速度，但他现在被禁锢着，无法动弹。他紧紧压制住快要溢出来的呻吟，不多久，一股温热的气息包裹着自己茎身。

“韩医生！医生！”

下一秒，湿热离开了，而韩医生的声音也接踵而至。

“怎么了？”

“刚刚，那是什么？”

“适当的口交能够让你早点射出来，别害怕，这是我的工作，我会让你......”

韩信的大掌托起李白荧白的臀部，弯下腰，慢慢含住已经硬到不行的小李白。

很舒服的。

灵活的舌头勾住肉身偏偏起舞，舌尖偶尔顶住马眼，修长的手指也不闲着，套弄着阴茎下方的两个囊袋，嘴巴时不时会离开肉棒一会儿，吸嘬着可爱的阴囊，李白被韩信高超的口技舔弄的受不了，情不自禁的淫叫。

“医生，慢点啊，啊那里，我想射了，医生快点！”

“要射了，韩医生你快、快离开啊！”

“啊啊啊啊啊......”

李白喘出声，腰身一阵发软泄在了韩信嘴里，还没反应过来怎么一回事，就听到韩信在他不远处说话。

“看来要重新取样了。”

在高潮的余热中没有缓过来的李白被人取下了眼睛上的布条，突然见到白亮的灯灯，他下意识的闭起了双眼，接着有人解开了他脖子上和手腕处的环扣，但脚腕上的依旧锁着。

韩信将李白拉起环抱着，爱怜般亲吻他的鬓角、额头，凑近时，李白嗅到韩信嘴里的精液味。

这人，怎么又吞下去了？

“宝贝，下次试一试弟弟和姐夫的角色怎么样？”

小幅度颤抖身子的李白将脸埋在韩信的白大褂里闷声点头，韩信揉搓着他的小脑袋轻笑。

“不过在那之前先满足一下现在的韩医生吧，嗯？小病患？”

“......”

我他娘的就知道，不插进来内射就不罢休，艹，狗男人！

15

相敬如宾，永谐鱼水之欢。互助精诚，共盟鸳鸯之誓。此证！（民国时期的一小段结婚词，摘自莫晨欢《你师父我人傻钱多》中的作者有话说。）

礼成，送入洞房！

李白一袭红袍加身，头戴红锦玉冠，一段金红色的玉钗端端正正的将男子乌发束在里面，整整齐齐，坐在雕木喜床上的除了他还有一个盖着绣着鸳鸯红盖头的新娘，李白喜上眉梢，拿着喜秤挑开那块薄厚适中的帕帘。

一张俊逸明媚的属于男人的脸便出现在他的眼前，头戴凤冠的韩信薄唇弯起，言笑晏晏，脸上荡起了一层名为幸福的涟漪。

“夫君。”

“别这样叫，怪别扭的。”

已经完全掉马的李白毫不避讳，他搓着被伪声的韩信喊出一身鸡皮疙瘩的手臂嘟囔着。

今天是两人大婚，韩信这厮非得按照古代的婚礼办，他自己还非得穿新娘的霞帔，嗐，真不知道他是怎么想的，折腾来折腾去的也不怕麻烦。

“你不喜欢？”

韩信顶着一张过分漂亮的脸看着起李白，语气中还带着些许委屈。

“也不是......唉，很喜欢，很喜欢。”

“那夫君我们洞房吗？”

韩信神采奕奕，迫不及待。

李白吃鲸：“合卺酒还没喝呢？你那么急做什么？”

韩信笑意愈加浓烈，他抓起盖头盖在了李白的头上，将他摁倒在床上，李白小小地挣扎。

“诶？你盖我干嘛？！”

“当然是要操你啊夫君，妾身我会好生伺候您的。”

“韩信你他妈的，唔......”

“夫君该改口喊我娘子。”

李白推开韩信，一把扯下红盖头：“改尼玛的口！”

韩信闻言挑眉低笑，随后慢条斯理地取下凤冠，小心翼翼地搁置在床头，接着他很细心地将帷幔放下，当着李白的面解开自己身上的新娘裙，最后只留下一件轻薄的牡丹色烟纱罗霞。

坐在床头的韩信四肢有力修长，一头光滑如丝绸的银发披散下来，微微扬起头，清晰可见额间绘制的金色花纹，线条优美的脖颈和性感的喉结也完完全全暴露在李白眼前。

男人双眸似水，平时的冷漠的贵气一扫而光，取而代之的是顾盼生辉的眼神，十分惹人怜爱。他对着李白抬起一只手，那只手白净无瑕，仿佛是一件不掺任何杂质的的艺术品，有一种让人心动的魔力。

李白呼吸一窒，即使看过这个男人的千姿百态，但一个简单动作依旧能让他沉醉的不得了。

“过来。”

李白如同受了蛊惑，立马扑向韩信，他的双手紧紧围绕着男人精瘦的腰身，绯红的双唇隔着薄纱抵上了他粉红色的乳头，李白伸出舌尖轻轻挑弄两下，随后抬起脸看向韩信。

只见男人淡淡一笑，不似往常的性急，这一次他只是轻轻的搂住了李白。

“舔我。”

李白明媚一笑，凑过去亲了亲韩信的嘴角，紧接着一路湿吻到韩信胸口，牙齿与舌头完美配合，将那两粒粉红摩挲的如同耀眼的红宝石一般，他剥开韩信的轻纱，来到小腹，想要继续舔舐那块凸起，韩信粗喘着气捻着李白的下巴打断了他的行动。

“等等。”

李白扬起小脸，原本青涩的面容早已褪去了稚嫩，剩下的全是丝丝妩媚，勾魂摄魄，不过最让人难以忘却的还属他那对璀璨如星辰的水眸，从始至终都蕴藏着一种圣洁明亮的意味，床下如此，床上亦然。

“你都硬成那样了，还要等？”

“你湿了吗？”

李白听后下意识摸了一下自己的后穴点点头。

“湿了。”

“我想把今晚的第一次留给你后面。”

李白红着脸，嘴角一撇：“你什么毛病。”

虽然嘴上在嗔怪，但却老老实实的坐起身来，花了很大功夫脱掉了喜服，期间，韩信一直沉默地盯着他。

男生的身材很好，纤细却不瘦弱，皮肤比大部分女生还要白皙光滑，韩信尤其爱他那双接近完美比例的长腿，带着朝气磅礴的盈洁和无声妖娆的性感，惹人垂涎。

此刻李白伸出自己的两个手指插进自己的后穴来回搅动，前端的阴茎已经对着韩信抬起了头。

“你等我一下，好了你再，嗯，进来，我保证，会让你舒服的。”

进入状态的男生说话已经带着软糯的媚态了，韩信看着努力做前奏的李白，抬起手捂住自己的薄唇，眼中的错愕一闪而过。

他没有想到男生竟会为了让他舒服，当着他的面在扩充，之前的性爱都是他的帮助下完成的，男生从来没有在如此清醒的状态下，主动为自己做松弛，可这次......

“你怎么，那么可爱？”

李白听到了韩信的低语，没有停下手中的动作，直勾勾地与男人对视，一双灵动的桃花眼倏然染上一层明媚，眉目弯弯，男生就是这个样子对着男人毫无保留的展露自己最生动的、最美好的笑容。

因为你是我的全部啊，韩信。

16

匪气十足黑道大佬衣冠楚楚地坐在真皮沙发上，一手扶额，神色看似镇定，实则双眉间的情色已经彻底暴露了他的隐忍。

大佬的另一只手温柔的抚在了跪坐在地上努力替他口交的少年头上，室内时不时回荡着“滋滋”的水渍声。

“看什么？”

大佬的声线冷冽，薄唇缝瞬间绷成了一条直线，细细听来竟暗藏着几分杀伐，一双凌厉的眼眸直盯着摄像头。

“怎么了？”

原本认真深喉的少年听到男人不快的声音后抬起头，他的嘴角还挂着透明的津液，漂亮的桃花眼完全被情欲覆盖，身上的警服被蹂躏得皱皱巴巴，深蓝色的领带被人恶意的系在喉结处，远远看过去倒像是一条布项圈，警裤无情的躺在脚边，一双修长纤细的美腿则暴露在眼钱，深灰色的绒毛地毯与他的白到发光的肌肤相得益彰。

这是一种神圣被侵犯了的即视感。

男人不语，依旧直勾勾地盯着摄像头，少年见状也回转过来，看清来人的那一刻他弯出了一个明媚的笑。

“小姐姐们，要继续关注我和信哥哦～”

男人听后十分不快，钳制住少年的下巴，硬生生地把他的头掰了过去。

“啰嗦，自己坐上来。”

男人收回视线，大掌摩挲着绑着少年的领带，软糯的少年则乖巧地支起身子，双腿跪坐在男人的腰侧，背手扶着男人粗大的阴茎，对准自己粉嫩的后穴缓缓坐了下去……

摄像头后面的我们花痴姨母笑，信白他娘的给我锁死锁死啊混蛋！

啊～快乐无极限！

作者有话说：这次是真的结束了，真的结束了，不能再写了，我吃不消（靠墙哭泣），感谢小仙女们的观看，我先撤为敬。

**Author's Note:**

> 这次是真的结束了，真的结束了，不能再写了，我吃不消（靠墙哭泣），感谢小仙女们的观看，我先撤为敬。


End file.
